I'll Be Your Entertainer
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Is it all just an illusion?
1. Chapter 1

Twenty year old Ally is currently sitting on her slightly-worn couch in front of her 72 inch flat screen t.v. which is located in her hardly lived-in apartment. Ever since her parents decided she needs to live on her own to help her grow, or kick her out in Ally's eyes. Nevertheless, they bought Ally an apartment in a really upscale part of Miami, and she swore it was designed for the rich. Ally immediately hated it because this wasn't her, but her parents insisted she live here and with a quick goodbye, they quickly sped out of the parking lot. Quickly deciding that even if she was forced to live here, that she wouldn't change. She would stay true to her roots instead of turning into one of her rich, snobby neighbors. Trying to stick to her normal routine, Ally invited Trish to come over for their weekly manicure at the nail salon. Unfortunately, Trish had other plans and Ally was left all alone, watching old reruns of Spongebob. Ally never bothered to change out of her day outfit, so she was wearing her black, ripped skinny jeans, her off the shoulder top, and her black and white Converse. She had her hair in a messy bun, but honestly she didn't care because she was bored out of her mind and no one was going to see her. Little did she know that Trish felt bad for bailing on her, and set up a little surprise for Ally as an "I'm sorry" present. Just as Ally was heading to the kitchen to grab a snack she hears a knock at her door. Confused by who could be visiting her, she hesitantly opens the door, and is astounded by who stands on the opposite side. Standing there before her is a boy around her age who she thinks is dangerously too handsome. She notices that he is quite taller than herself with a lean, but muscular build. It's clear that he works out, but he isn't too buff. As her gaze travels upwards, she realizes that his eyes are the most fascinating combination of green and hazel. Ally thinks his eyes are beautiful, almost hypnotizing. Then she sees his bright, blonde hair that seems to be kissed by the Sun itself. It isn't brushed neatly neither messed up, but it's just perfect. Ally never thought she'd care so much about a guy's hair, but it looked so soft and she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Ally never noticed that the guy was watching her while she checked him out, but he didn't seem to mind. He was actually pleased. He noted that the girl, Ally, was so caught up in staring at him, that she didn't hear him speak. It is only when she finally snaps out of her trance and gives the mysterious guy her full attention that her mind registers what he said. "Hi, my name is Austin and I'll be your entertainer".


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, what? Entertainer? What is he going to do? Ally was hesitant at first to let the strange guy (strangely good-looking ;), but he reassured her when he said he was sent by someone named Trish. Ally was relieved that he wasn't some killer, but probably a friend of Trish's. Ally figured Trish felt bad that they couldn't hang out and sent over one her friends to keep Ally company. But what Ally couldn't figure out is why Trish didn't mention this "Austin". While lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Austin had eased them back into Ally's overly large bedroom and locked the door. She was abruptly brought back to reality when she felt one of her soft scarves tie her wrists to her bedposts. "Austin? What's going on? What's happening?". Even though Ally would never admit it, she was still a virgin at 20 years old. Only her parents and Trish were aware of this, but they both knew that she wanted to wait for the right guy. "Shh Ally. It's okay. I was sent here to make you feel good. So, don't worry about a thing and just enjoy". Make me feel good? What does he mean by that? Oh no, he isn't going to do _that_ is he? He can't! It's not right! Why would Trish do this? And what exactly is he going to do? Her thoughts are immediately silenced when she feels Austin's rough hands stroke her jawline, down her neck, and stop right above her heaving chest. Ally has never been touched like this before! She is completely pure, and these feelings are new to her. But, she'd be darned if they didn't feel good-even if they were wrong. Being inexperienced in this _subject_ , Ally didn't know how to act. She had never thought she would do something like this until she was married, but as Austin's hands travelled over her shirt-covered stomach and down her jean-clad legs, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of these clothes. She never had thoughts like these, but Austin was making her want things. Like _naughty_ things. She was helpless due to the silk scarves binding her wrists, but she could still mover her lower half. As she lifted herself up to meet him, Austin knew what she wanted. He also knew that it was time to please her. He had a new client to entertain. Austin slowly undressed Ally, and when the wait became almost unbearable he quickly tore her shirt in half. As her chest was exposed to him, he looked down in amazement. He was informed that she was a virgin, but dang she was perfect. She had a perfect body, and she was filled out. He slowly ran his knuckles over her collarbone,down the middle of her breasts, and stopped at her belly button. He saw that Ally was panting heavily and he had barely touched her. Man her type were fun. He leaned in to kiss her, deep and slow, and he watched amused as she struggled against her restraints. Ally had never had her first kiss either and even though she didn't know what this made them, she was glad Austin was her first kiss. Even though she imagined different circumstances, she was excited about the thrill this gave her. It made her feel different. It made her feel bold. As Austin pulled back he noticed this fiery look in Ally's eyes and she looked even more beautiful because she had a look of pure passion in her already pretty brown eyes. Austin started to leave kisses from Ally's temples and continued until he reached her hip bone. Ally was burning up and was probably as red as a tomato, but Ally couldn't be bothered with her embarrassment because Austin's gestures were wiping all thoughts from her mind. Austin started to unbutton Ally's jeans and he slid them down her long, smooth legs painfully slow for Ally's liking. She wished he's hurry up and continue his "pleasing", but she also didn't want him to finish because then he'd have to leave. After this, Ally didn't know if Austin would ever be allowed to leave. When Austin finally shed Ally of her tight jeans he continued his actions by trailing his fingers up and down the inside of her legs. Austin had never felt legs this smooth, but he couldn't get attached. No, this was a  job and nothing more. If Ally was hot before then she had to be aflame by now. Austin's fingers were creating a tickling sensation, but it wasn't on her legs-it was in her stomach. Ally was confused by this and was briefly alarmed, but Austin had noticed her body start to shake and he kindly offered some advice. "Ally, don't be afraid. Do you feel a tickling sensation in your stomach? Good, that means that I've helped you reach your maximum level of pleasure". Ally still wasn't sure what Austin meant, but soon that tickling feeling was gone and replaced by a feeling of pure bliss. Ally had never felt like this before, but the feeling was so amazing it was indescribable. Ally never knew such things occurred, but she sure was happy they did- whatever this is. Ally felt like she was floating in air, or levitating would be a better word. When she finally came down from this wonderful high, she realized that she was indeed suspended in mid-air. Austin had untied her restraints and was holding her bridal-style.

Austin then placed Ally on her bed without tying her up, but he still insisted that she sit with her back against her headboard. Unaware of his next move, Ally just sat there anxious for him to continue, but also scared of what was coming next. Austin then crawled towards Ally, and she noticed that he had discarded his clothes in the meantime. Ally had never been in the same room as a naked man, and certainly never one as handsome as Austin, and she was terrified. Should she look? Should she not look? While Ally was contemplating her options, she hadn't realized that Austin's head was now lower than it was before. She then felt something warm and wet trail itself up her leg. Ally couldn't believe that he was actually licking her legs, but as disgusting as it seems it was creating that same tickling sensation in her stomach again. She didn't know Austin was this talented, and she was amazed at his skill. Austin continued to lick her leg, but he changed his pace to quicker, smaller licks nearer her _place_ while he used his hands to massage her breasts. Ally's body was over-stimulated, and once again that tickling sensation slowly dissipated as Ally was sent into shockwaves of pleasure. Austin was impressed that he had already helped this girl reach her "maximum level of pleasure" in such a short amount of time, but he was also worried. This was all so new to her, and he wasn't sure how she'd react after the pleasure wore off. Ally had no future with Austin, just like every other girl, and for some reason Austin felt like he couldn't break this girl's heart. She didn't ask for this, and when I leave-it could seriously hurt her. Austin was shocked when he felt Ally's tiny hands hesitantly pull his head closer to her _place_ , as she called it, and he knew that whatever doubts she would have didn't matter right now. Right now, he had a job to do and that was to pleasure Ally Dawson. He was happy that she seemed to be becoming more confident, but Austin was _always_ in control. So he obliged for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden stopped. He stopped licking up and down her soft legs, he stopped massaging her breasts, and he stopped being submissive. Ally was confused by his abrupt halt to his pleasurable actions, and she didn't care if she was being greedy-she wanted more. So, Ally tried to get him to continue but he simply stood up and walked into the living room without a word. Ally didn't know what to do, she had never been with a man like this before and she definitely didn't know how to handle the rejection. Did she do something wrong? Was I being too pushy? He seemed happy, but maybe it's all just an act. Perhaps, he thinks I'm horrendously ugly and can't wait to get this job over with. I can't believe I just let a guy do that to me, and it doesn't even mean anything to him. Ally just sits there crying on her bed, feeling good, but still ashamed. Austin heard Ally crying, and though he felt bad-he couldn't go comfort her. Providing comfort for her would mean caring for her, and Austin can't get attached. Getting attached would make it harder to leave, and this was, it had to be, another job to Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

While Austin was setting up the next part of his plan, he listened to Ally's cries. They broke his heart, and even though he wasn't supposed to-he knew he had already fallen for Ally. For the best interest of both of them, Austin just had to complete his job and after that he'd leave. And that would break Austin's heart.

After setting up the stage and putting on a top hat, black bow tie, and white gloves, Austin heads back to Ally's room. The sight before him just makes him want to leave before it's too late. Before he can't. Ally is curled up in a weeping ball, hiding under the blankets due to her nakedness. While she was physically unclothed, she also felt emotionally stripped. She had just allowed a total stranger to do things to her that only her husband should do. She was ashamed. Austin saw how terrible Ally felt, and he sincerely felt guilty for causing her this pain. She didn't deserve this, and that only made Austin feel worse because unlike all the other virgins he worked for-Ally actually felt ashamed. All the other girls couldn't care less, and here Ally was feeling like nothing. Austin never meant for this to happen, and he now regretted ever accepting this job. He walked over to Ally and gently shook her, and when she emerged from underneath the covers, Austin was astounded. Even though Ally had been crying, and probably felt like crap, to Austin she still looked beautiful. Without thinking, Austin quickly leaned in and captured Ally's lips in a shocking kiss. Ally was taken aback and didn't know what to feel, but she couldn't pull away. Ally knew this was wrong. She shouldn't allow him to kiss her again. She shouldn't do this, because his kiss washes all my doubts away. So I let go of the last bit of resistance I had, and I kissed him back. Austin seemed to smile into the kiss, and that was all it took for my hopes to build again. Maybe, just maybe he feels something too. Ally is hardly aware of what Austin is wearing, and is even less aware of him leading her to her living room. When they break apart, Ally notices a small stage with a cage in the middle of it. Then she takes in Austin's appearance. A sexy top hat, a sexy bow tie, and some very promising-looking gloves. Next, she is shocked but obeys as Austin orders her to sit in a chair in the center of the cage. Ally thought he might bind her wrists again because it seems to be his style, but she's shocked when she finds the cool metal handcuffs restrain her wrists and ankles. Ally never thought about sitting in a wooden chair completely naked, but here she is and it isn't that bad. But Ally isn't completely naked, in fact it appears that Austin had dressed her up as well. She was wearing a very lacy, black bustier and matching underwear. How Austin even managed to get her into this is unknown, but Ally is amazed at his skill. He's so perfect, he can't be real. All of a sudden, Austin appears in one corner and he slowly starts to prowl around Ally. He notices the fear in her eyes, but also the desire. It seems even her panic can't drown out her feeling of lust. As Austin continues circling around Ally, he thinks she's the prey and I'm the predator. Then suddenly Austin quietly crawls behind Ally's chair, out of her range of sight. Due to the lack of sound, Ally becomes alarmed and she starts breathing sporadically. Austin has a delicious view of her heaving chest, and he can hardly contain himself from just pouncing on her. She's his meal, and he's hungry. Austin then whispers in her ear "Pick a card Ally", which sends a shiver down Ally's spine. Austin displays four cards in front of Ally's face. A diamond, a spade, a club, and a heart. "Choose wisely, this will determine your surprise". Ally wasn't sure what Austin had planned, but if it's anything like before than she should be happy. Austin made her feel good- just like he promised and Ally liked the feelings he caused her to experience. Ally chose the heart because that means love, and that's what she feels for Austin-regardless of whether he feels the same or not. "Ahh, good choice…" Austin then spins the chair around so Ally is facing him and he begins to slowly lick her chest. When he finally wraps his whole mouth around her breast, Ally's head rolls back at the extreme sensation his hot mouth has on her sensitive breast. Pleased by her reaction, Austin continues for a few minutes before switching to the other one, all while running his large hands threw her sexy hair. When he seems satisfied with his work, he leans back to examine Ally's pleasure-filled face and Austin has to admit it's one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Then Austin begins to kiss Ally, at first it was slow and passionate, but it quickly grew more and more urgent. Ally thought he might devour her mouth whole, and in that moment she thinks of him as an animal. An incredibly hot, sexy, animal. When they separate for air, Austin discreetly moves his hand lower and lower towards Ally's _place._ Unbeknownst to Ally, Austin was planning his third surprise. Ally didn't know what Austin was doing with his fingers, but it sure felt amazing. He was slowly moving them in and out, and the pace was painstakingly slow for Ally. She urged Austin to go faster and after a little teasing, he obliged. Austin could feel Ally's body start to shake and quiver, and he knew what was coming. Ally. Afterwards, Austin surprised Ally by licking up every last drop of whatever that _stuff_ was. Then as even more of a shock, he came back up and kissed her. Austin was afraid that he might be crossing the line, but he was high off her taste and he wanted her to experience her amazing flavor too. As nasty as Ally thought it was going to be, it honestly wasn't that bad. Or maybe it was just Austin's lips who sugar-coated it. Austin then stood up, and Ally was afraid she had done something wrong again. But Austin bent down to undo the handcuffs and he ordered Ally on her knees. She didn't know what he was doing, but at this point she wasn't scared-she was eager. Austin knew this wasn't part of the deal-he was only supposed to kiss her, but he's just providing a wonderful experience. Speaking of which, now that she had tasted herself, he thought she might want to taste him. Ok he wanted her to taste him, but maybe she'd enjoy it. She followed his orders obediently, did everything he told her the way he told her to, and she even tried _him_. He hadn't asked her yet, but she seemed curious, so she hesitantly lapped at it. She seemed scared at first, but then she turned into a hungry kitten! Even though he wishes that she could be his, he knows that's impossible. Ally deserves better, and whoever ends up with her will end up with one heck of a partner in bed! After Ally finishes, Austin sets her back in the chair and reapplies her binds. Upon standing, Austin disappears right before Ally's eyes and she's scared. She doesn't know where he went, or if he's coming back. The bad thing? She's still handcuffed, and she has a serious problem she needs to attend to. Then she feels his presence as he reappears behind her and runs his glove-clad hands along her jawline. He continues to slowly do this as he whispers, "I will never leave you Ally. I love you. I promise I'll stay, and I'll never disappear again". Ally is so happy that she found such a wonderful guy to spend the rest of her life with. Someone who can make her happy, and who actually cares for her. Austin unlocks the handcuffs and pulls her in for a hug. She can't believe her luck, and neither can he. She's happy that he'll stay, and he's sad knowing that he can't-despite his promise.

Ally runs her fingers through his soft, blonde hair when suddenly it feels like she's losing him. He feels lighter, like he's disappearing again. With one last kiss, Austin vanishes for good. With a final whisper of "I'm just an illusion" softly echoing around the room.


End file.
